


Pranking is a skill

by ArwenHermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenHermione/pseuds/ArwenHermione
Summary: Weasley siblings pranking each other. Please note: this is A/U in so far that no Weasley siblings have died or been harmed.Written in response to a prompt (but listing the prompt will give away plot details).
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Watching and learning

"FREEEEEEED! GEOOOOOORGE!"

Many doors in the Burrow opened when that roaring sound was heard coming from the bathroom, followed by the screaming of Charlie Weasley, who was briefly home from Romania.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! NOT AT ALL!"

All the Weasleys who were not Charlie were giving each other funny looks while shrugging as if this was nothing too unusual. That is until Charlie came out of the bathroom. That's when the sniggers started on the bathroom floor, and slowly worked their way down as he stalked down the stairs. He had developed a lovely case of purple-and-pink-spots all over his body; it was clearly the work of a well-planned and executed prank.

Once he'd passed her floor, Ginny let a brief smirk ghost over her face before she went back into her room. _Mission accomplished_


	2. Mischief managed...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks should not be left unanswered... 
> 
> A second one-shot in response to the prompt "The prank victim gets even".

He was determined to get even. No one - certainly not his brothers - could be allowed to get away with making him the laughing stock of Ottery St. Catchpole... never mind the wider world. So Charlie sat... and waited... and watched... until he felt everyone was lulled into a false sense of safety. They didn't know what he'd learned about patience, and revenge being a dish best served cold. So it was quite a while later that he finally executed his revenge. While everyone was outside in the garden, he snuck into the culprit's bedroom, and demonstrated just why he'd excelled at Charms and Transfiguration. Except... it didn't quite pan out the way he'd planned.

The next morning, everyone but Fred and George were at the kitchen table, half asleep, when suddenly, there was the traditional bickering between the twins coming down the stairs... except it wasn't the usual stuff.

"George, you KNOW that was mine! You really can't pull off that color palette, let alone the ruffles!"

"What do you mean, I can't pull it off? I happen to think this is fabulous!"

That's when the other Weasleys were treated to Fred and George, entering the kitchen... dressed like a pair of Southern Belles to rival Scarlett O'Hara.


End file.
